Rock It
|developertime=0:46.60 |hint=Invert your flight controls in the options menu. | relictimes= : 1:15.00 : 0:59.55 : 0:53.44 | prev=Piston It Away | next=Night Fight}} Rock It (ロケットで いこう lit. Go in the Rocket in Japanese) is the twenty-second level and is the second level of the fifth warp room in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back and the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the second game. This level shares its theme with Pack Attack and is set in a space station, which quickly enters a state of zero gravity as Crash uses his jet pack. Hazards such as hot pipes, loose wires, and nitro crates appear. Electro-charged lab assistants also appear in this level. Because this level is specially made for Crash, Coco will be denied entry to this level in the N. Sane Trilogy remake, as she cannot fly with a jet pack. Types of crates *Basic Crate *Checkpoint Crate *Crash Crate *Iron Crate *Nitro Crate *Nitro Switch Crate *? Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) *TNT Crate Hazard Count * Fire Columns: 5 * Bombs: 3 * Lasers: 3 * Electric Lab Assistants: 3 * Loose Wires: 2 Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot 2 Beta, Part 30 Rock It Rock It - Clear Gem - Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back - 100% Playthrough (Part 29) Crash Bandicoot 2 - "Rock It" 100% Clear Gem and All Boxes (PS4 N Sane Trilogy)-0 Rock it Platinum Relic-0 Gallery Rock_It.jpg|Promotional artwork. rockit1.png rockit2.png rockit3.png rockit4.png rockit5.png rockit6.png rockit7.png rockit8.png rockit9.png rock it level icon.png|Level icon from the load/save screen. Rock It Remastered.png|Remastered level. SpaceFC.PNG|Fake Crash's location in the level. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Rock It.png|Promotional artwork. Rock It.png|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen. Viewing the Level RI0.jpg RI1.jpg RI2.jpg RI3.jpg RI4.jpg RI5.jpg RI6.jpg RI7.jpg RI8.jpg RI9.jpg RI10.jpg RI11.jpg RI12.jpg RI13.jpg RI14.jpg RI15.jpg RI16.jpg RI17.jpg RI18.jpg RI19.jpg RI20.jpg RI21.jpg RI22.jpg RI23.jpg RI24.jpg RI25.jpg RI26.jpg RI27.jpg RI28.jpg RI29.jpg RI30.jpg RI31.jpg RI32.jpg Trivia *This level has the least amount of boxes in the game, but not in the series. Totally Bear has one more box, but through a glitch, two of the boxes in Totally Bear are exploded before they appear on screen, so that level actually has the least amount of crates that the player can encounter. *This level's name is a pun on "rocket". *This is the first level in the game with a jet pack. *Along with Pack Attack, The Checkpoint Crates only have C on the sides of the crate as opposed to having it on the top aswell. Also because of anti-gravity the crate disintegrates and disappears instead of opening into a cross shape *There's a glitch in this level: If the player dies enough to get an Aku Aku mask at the start, and if he additionally enters it already with two masks, he will fall down and lose a life as soon as he steps off the warp platform. *In the PAL version, Crash enters the level already standing on the landing pad *In the PAL version, the jetpack buzzer at the start of the level is much faster es:Rock it fr:Rock It it:Rock It ru:Rock It Category:Levels Category:Outer Space Levels Category:Levels with Lab Assistants Category:Mechanical Levels Category:Flying Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy